


rocket//nervous.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: To Umi Sonoda, confessing was like rocket science. Or even worse.





	rocket//nervous.

To Umi Sonoda, confessing was like rocket science. Or even worse.

The thing is that to her rocket science would have been much easier. She was into that kind of stuff, after all. Math and calculations. Everything leading to only one answer. That was, to her, one of the simplest things on earth. As for confessing, she wished it had some kind of formula— a rule book she could rely on. But it didn’t. There was no way to know how the other person would react or feel. And that made anxiety take her over, scream in her ears and drown her. But, still, there was no way she wasn’t telling Hanayo how she felt that day after school. She had decided it had to be that day, she had prepared herself and had asked Honoka and Kotori for help. She kind of felt ready to tell the girl of her dreams how she felt. And that was scary.

Now she was anxiously waiting for Hanayo to arrive at the place she had asked to meet her (at the school’s gates). When she saw her she felt a dumb and big smile (a Honoka smile) creep her lips. She couldn’t pretend she wasn’t happy to see her. Umi felt more than blessed to see her every day. Hanayo smiled at her when she saw her. Umi melted.

“Hi, Umi-chan.” She said. Umi could barely mutter a ‘hello’ and cursed herself for it. She had to act natural, be the same she always was. If not she would make Hanayo feel uneasy and confused. And she didn’t want that. So she tried to think of something to say.

“How was you day?” Hanayo asked before she could say anything. She was smiling and her cheeks were a light pink. Umi felt happy. She could still recall when she talked to Hanayo and she seemed to want to hide somewhere rather than look at her in the eyes, when she seemed to be scared of her. The tables have turned, she thought.

“It was a nice day.” Umi said. “Despite Honoka failing another test for which we studied together.” She added.

“Oh, that’s bad.” Hanayo said. “Did you two study a lot?” She asked. The worry in her voice was real and Umi’s heart skipped a beat.

“We did. Ever since elementary school Kotori, Honoka and I have held regular study sessions, since Kotori’s head is more or less always in the clouds and since Honoka is Honoka. Kotori’s grades improve when she studies with us, as for Honoka… I can’t understand why she does so badly in the tests. When we study together she gets everything right, but on the test she writes just about the opposite of the correct answer. I wish I knew what to do with her. I don’t like to see her do badly in tests.” She then realized what she had said and covered her mouth. Even if she had only said a few words about herself, it was still embarrassing. Umi wasn’t the type of person that talked about that stuff, after all. Hanayo giggled.

“I get what you mean. Rin-chan and I have been doing the same since we were little but she always gets bad grades. I know what you feel. Not disappointment, but worry.” Hanayo had said how she felt and Umi nodded.

“That. You’re right.” Umi said. Hanayo smiled and Umi felt her heart become fluffy and soft, light and in love.

“We should-we should try to find a way for them to pass, together. Don’t you think it would be nice, Umi-chan?” Hanayo asked. Umi smiled at her, a real, Umi Sonoda kind of smile (polite and big yet not too much).

“It would be nice, yes.”

 

They went flower gazing. It was a calm and wholesome activity the two of them could enjoy. They had a good time, or Umi presumed they did so. When it was time to part, Umi asked Hanayo to wait a second.

“Hanayo.” She said. She took a deep breath. “There’s something I need to tell you.” She said. Hanayo raised her eyebrows lightly.

“What is it, Umi-chan? Is something troubling you?” She asked. Umi tried not to shake.

“Yes. I mean, no. What I want to tell you is that I never want to stop—” She hesitated and looked down. “I never want to stop seeing your smile. It make me so happy I can’t control what I say nor do; it’s unlike any other thing I’ve seen in my life. It’s marvelous. Your voice makes my heart flutter, your actions my hands shake. Your presence makes me feel strong. Hanayo, I think I may be in love with you, and that feels like the rightest thing that could ever happen.” And as Umi said that, she felt Hanayo take her hand. She was also looking down.

“We’re both nervous messes, right?” Hanayo asked. Umi didn’t answer because it didn’t sound like she asked that to be answered. “We’re both anxious all the time, we both stutter and shake a lot and we cannot talk in public. The thing is that when I’m with you, Umi-chan, I don’t shake anymore.” And as Hanayo kissed her cheek Umi Sonoda’s heart felt like a rocket racing to the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt. loved writing this, umipana is a blessing and no one can convince me otherwise lol. might have a prequel at some point. look forward to it.


End file.
